Cinderella Charities
Discount Cinderella was always a public a project for me but it was not always primarily focused on entertainment. While my YouTube videos and other hobbies may not be entertaining to the general public, at the very least I hope things like my videos are fun and informative enough to attract and maintain the interests of certain niche audiences. Privately, the goal of Discount Cinderella has always been self-improvement. To feel better about life and the world I live in. I have always dreamed that my interests and concerns might be able to combine in such a way that I could have fun and do what I love, while simultaneously making the world I lived in feel more bearable. We can make the world better or worse in many ways. One way we try to make the world better is through charity, and there are some charities I believe in very strongly. I don't believe it's reasonable most of the time for one person to single-handedly change the world. I think we need to work together and learn to trust each other. For that reason I have given a few groups and a few causes a lot of my attention. Sadly however, not a lot of my resources. Like many Americans I do not share in the great wealth and opulence that is so common in this country. As of 2012, one out of every 6 Americans were struggling with hungerhttp://feedingamerica.org/hunger-in-america/hunger-facts.aspx "Feeding America - Hunger Facts". I understand not everyone can help, but I hope some of us can. So I'd like to list a few of the things I've become passionate about. Even if only for a moment, these have all made my heart beat just slightly weaker as I wondered at the amount of need, attention, and will power that would have to be gathered to really make a difference. *The Girl Effect - I found this years ago and it was probably the second charity that ever really made me cry, not just feel sad or want to cry. I think there may be better charities out there working to improve the lives and health of young girls in desperately bad situations, but The Girl Effect has remained forever in my heart. :: The Girl Effect - An introduction to this cause *To Write Love On Her Arms - I don't really know all that much about this one, I found it recently and it really got to me for some reason. I try not to let my feelings get too obvious in my publicly released life as Cinderella. It's part of the reason I shut down my diary. But this charity speaks to issues I feel like I and others struggle with. I may end up looking into the cause more and rebuke my support, but until then, shine on crazy diamond. :: To Write Love On Her Arms - Vision and Mission Statement *The Hunger Site - I used to really feel passionately about this site but since then I've grown so tired and apathetic. But I still really want The Hunger Site to succeed. It used to have the most amazing visual aid that was based on hunger and starvation statistics. It showed glowing red points of lights at the same frequency and locations where individuals were- no longer going to need food ever again, I guess. I've looked into the site and its company a few times and it really does seem to be a great way to spread a few more calories in places of need. You just click a button which displays some simple ads. You then just close the browser tab and move on with your day. Beautiful in its simplicity. :: The Hunger Site - Site that can be visited once daily to help *Battered Women's Shelters - This one is kind of personal to me, I have spent time in one of these. They are very supportive and in my mind doing some truly important work. The concept of sheltering battered women goes back to ancient Buddhist practices, for what it's worth. But really that's just something I found fascinating, not intended to be persuasive. These shelters are usually ran locally so it's hard to support them all. I'd love to think everyone will find their local groups and support them. But there are national charities which do the same sort of work. :: NNEDV - A non-local level advocacy group that supports anti-abuse and shelters *World Community Grid - I've included this last, and only after much debate. I understand how silly this might look... Especially next to such serious concerns. But the potential of distributed computing projects is staggering in reality. When Seti@Home first came out I was honestly excited. I'm a fan decentralization, of redundancy, and of community support. In many ways it's the very spirit of Wiki when you thinking about it. I've grown up some now prefer other projects over Seti for my own reasons. Set is still one of the prettier platforms if you want to see interesting visuals to reinforce the idea that you're helping. If you're able to feel confident that a program is silently aiding researchers to solve computationally expensive issues then I beg you to support World Community Grid by allowing it to run on your computer. ::World Community Grid - A free way to help. Just stand back, it's going to try science! Love, DiscountCinderella 04:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) References Category:Maintained by Cinderella Herself